Pelvic pain has long been a problem among women and men. Conventional medicine has treated pelvic pain in various ways including, 1) an organ-specific focus in which pelvic pain is believed to be a symptom of inflammation in the bladder, inflammation or infection in the prostate gland, or pathology of the uterus; 2) focus on the idea of the pudendal nerve being entrapped and needing release; 3) focus on an autoimmune process; or 4) focus supposed on psychiatric problems deriving from a fear of sexual activity, a propensity toward malingering, or neurotic somatization. While all of these treatments have failed to resolve the problem of pelvic pain, an example of one of these approaches is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,786, which shows a prostate gland massaging implement. In the field of urology, prostate massage derives from the goal of expelling the prostate fluid suspected of containing inflammatory or infectious pathogens, for treating urinary frequency, urgency, dysuria and other related symptoms of bacterial or inflammatory prostatitis.
The approaches described above are based on a misunderstanding of the nature of most cases of pelvic pain commonly diagnosed as prostatitis. In recent years, evidence has emerged that a large majority of pelvic pain in men and women is related to muscle dysfunction and muscle related pain. Understanding most cases of prostatitis and pelvic pain as muscle related pain is an entirely new paradigm in urology. This new understanding sees chronic tension in the pelvic muscles producing trigger points, or taut bands within muscles either at the surface of the muscle, inside the muscle, in the belly or the attachment of the muscle. These trigger points are rather like mini-spasms in muscle that refer pain to remote sites, and when pressed routinely recreate a patient's symptoms. When pressed in a specific way these trigger points can release, often attended by a significant reduction or abatement in pain and dysfunction. Trigger points have been found to be strongly exacerbated with anxiety and other perpetuating factors. Trigger point release, particularly for trigger points located on the outside of the body has become a subspecialty within medicine. The inventor of the present invention, David Wise, Ph.D, along with his colleague and coauthor Rodney Anderson, M.D., professor of urology at Stanford University, previously described techniques for identifying and manipulating trigger points in their book A Headache in the Pelvis: A New Understanding and Treatment for Prostatitis and Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes, which was originally published by the National Center for Pelvic Pain Research in 2003, and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
The research of Wise, Anderson and Sawyer has discovered that daily trigger point release along with other methods provides the most effective relief for pelvic pain. Many pelvic pain patients do not have access to professionals competent in internal trigger point release, are not able to afford the ongoing level of treatment, or are not able to find the time necessary to receive trigger point release. Thus, many patients have an urgent need for ongoing trigger point release related to pelvic pain that remains unmet due to the financial and time related problems existing in conventional professional treatment of internal trigger points and to the scarcity of internal trigger point practitioners. Previously known self-treatment apparatuses have proven ineffective for internal trigger point release because they were designed for other purposes and not for internal trigger point release. Previous apparatuses have not had the structural design to enable the patient to locate the often hard to find internal trigger points, nor have they provided any assistance in applying the appropriate pressure to release the trigger point and, importantly, at the same time to cause no bleeding tissue damage or perforation.
Accordingly, need remains for a method and apparatus by which patients could treat their own internal trigger points, accessed either vaginally or rectally using trigger point release techniques, without need for a visit to a physician or therapist.